


Animagus Unite!!

by Eona_edel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Harry Potter!AU, M/M, everyone will appear at some point, fluffyness all the way, more tags coming up, my pathetic attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eona_edel/pseuds/Eona_edel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HP!AU no one asked for... The usual Haikyuu!! gang in a magical setting! Watch as they make a mess outof their lives and the world they live in!</p><p>Attempt to be funny, happy ending for sure and maybe angst???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bokuaka - First Meeting

It is universally known fact that Gryffindors didn’t get along with Slytherins, and not getting along was putting it mildly… A more accurate way of describing this incessant and millennia old rivalry would be something along the lines of, if a Gryffindor falls into the Black Lack it’s the solemn duty of every witnessing Slytherin student to take pictures as future black mail material and dispense as many copies as possible throughout the school. Likewise, if a Slytherin student comes a little too close to the Gryffindor tower, the latter is fully allowed to drop dung bombs on their heads. With time, students refused to go anywhere near the rivalling house’s sleeping quarters, they would much rather go into the Forbidden Forest and have a brawl with the werewolves. So on it went with the string of “harmless” pranks, but if there’s one thing everyone can predict with pranks, is that it always escalates. 

 

Luckily for them, the teachers usually turns a blind eye to all this misdemeanour, as a matter of fact, the teachers themselves have quite a few scores to settle *cough Ukai and Nekomata cough* sadly for them, their position no longer allows them to participate in this interhouse communication as they would call it; therefore, as the conniving old geezers that they are, they choose to operate things behind the scenes, allowing the students to sneak in a few dung bombs and other fun things like that. All was good and cheery until one day it finally went too far…

 

A Gryffindor sixth year jinxed a Slytherin third year to fall madly in love with the whomping willow. The poor boy was covered in bruises and even suffered from a few broken ribs before the curse was broken. Not to mention that it took forever to clean out the mountain of chocolate left under the said tree in an attempt to woo it. 

 

Cunning Slytherins being the scheming snakes that they are, panned their revenge. A veritaserum was slipped and the said sixth year marched up to the vice principal in front of the ENTIRE student and teacher body to tell him how his wig looked very fake and his bald head was really not that bad, and he, personally, rather enjoyed watching the candle light bounce off his hairless scalp that one time he forgot to put his wig on. His tirade went on for a few minutes, a very long few minutes during which all of the students rolled on the floor laughing, collectively clutching their sides and for some, their abdominal muscles were clenching so hard, they thought they were laughing themselves a new set of six packs. To the dismay of the unfortunate vice principal, even the teachers were having a hard time composing themselves, muffled chuckles erupting behind every hand trying to stifle it down. Professor Ukai, ever the example of grace, laughed a bit too hard, his soup came out of his nose, which in turn began another round of laughs. How that Gryffindor came out of that situation in one piece remained a mystery for many generations to come.

 

Since it’s impossible to look over such a large scale incident, the school (the vice principal) ordered an exchange student program between the houses. A student from Slytherin is going to live as a Gryffindor and vice versa.

 

_______________________________

 

“Awwww man…. What a drag… Why did I have to be the one who ends up sharing a dorm with the snake kid,” complained Bokuto , sprawled across a comfy looking couch.

 

“That’s rich coming from you, Mr. Kuroo-Tetsurou-is-the-broiest-of-bros.” Sarukui teased from across the room.

 

“Besides, the idiot who got us in this mess in the first place was your roommate and don’t think you fool us for a second when you said you weren’t the one who came up with the whomping willow idea,” chastised Sawamura, who’s nose was buried in a thick potion textbook, which reminded Bokuto of his own potion’s homework he has yet to start.  
Giving up on life, the salt and pepper haired boy throws and arm over his eyes in defeat. 

 

________________________________

 

“New Intel! New Intel!” Nishinoya yelled, effectively catching the attention of everyone in the common room. His enthusiasm plus his red robes made him look like a ball of pure energy. “Gather round, gather round my dear friends,” continued the boy, opting to stand on the couch so he doesn’t get crowded by al the tall people around.

 

“Since I know that we are all curious about which annoying Slytherin is going to live with us for the next month, Asahi and I went digging around a little, turns out it’s some guy called Akaashi Keiji… Anyone heard of him before? Coz I haven’t.”

 

At this, everyone turns to Bokuto expectantly, the commonly acknowledged in house Slytherin expert. 

 

Surprised to be put on the spot like this, the owlish boy retorted, “Guys! It’s not because I’m best friends with Kuroo that I know everyone in his house!”

 

Disappointed, the crowed muttered among themselves asking if anyone shares a class or ever even heard of the guy. 

 

“No need to keep asking, you guys probably never noticed him, he keeps a pretty low profile.” Sarukui informed, with an uncharacteristically serious expression on his face. 

 

“And how do you know him then?” A random first year asked.

 

“Our paths crossed a few times, he’s ok guy.” He explained vaguely.

 

“Does that mean…. We can play pranks on him!!!” The same first year exclaimed.

 

“Of course not!” Daichi exclaimed, feeling like throttling the kid. “After we pulled the other day, the vice principal is letting us go easy with this exchange student thing, so no more pranks. We can’t afford to get on his bad side anymore ok!”

 

Discouraged, most Gryffindor whispered their consent, no one wanting to cross Sawamura more than necessary.

 

“Daichi’s right, he’s untouchable.” Saru muttered, “he’s father is on the school board. One wrong move, you could seriously get expulsed here.” 

 

“What! Are you serious?” Bokuto, the king of misdemeanour screamed. Even Daichi looked surprised. 

 

“Fuck this, not only we get some pompous ass Slytherin, he’s got a rich daddy to boot. This sucks….” Nishinoya complained, more voice joined his in agreement. 

 

“Oh cmon cheer up, it’s really not that bad, and we could have gotten Oikawa for example.” Asahi comforted.

 

At the mention on the Slytherin prefect’s name, everyone shuddered and sobered up instantly. No one would dare go anywhere near him without a wand, much less live in close quarters with the guy 24/7, where all their weaknesses are exposed. Merlin knows what he’ll do with that knowledge. 

 

After a few moments, someone asked, “So who are we sending to the snakes?”

 

“It’s Hinata I think,” answered Nishinoya in a pained voice.

 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY CUTE BABY KOUHAI!!!!!! HOW COULD THEY! SENDING SUCH A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL TO THE VIPER’S NEST!!!!” At this Bokuto flipped shit, no one touched Hinata, the precious little boy who hero worshipped him and the ground he walks on. 

 

Needless to say, a new wave of wailings and complains swept the Gryffindor common room. 

 

____________________________

 

Bokuto was running late… He was indeed very late… He was supposed to be in his common room five minutes ago welcoming the new Slytherin student with open arms, not running in empty hallways sweating like a pig. He should have known that a last minute Quidditch game with Kuroo was a bad idea.

 

By the time Bokuto finally got to his common room, sweaty and his clothes stained green with grass juice, his new roommate was already waiting for him. 

 

“Hello. My name is Akaashi Keiji, I believe I will be in your care for the next month. It’s very nice to meet you.” The boy extended a pale hand in Bokuto’s direction and smiled.

 

“Euuuuh…. Sure…. Let’s be frien-“

 

The Gryffindor struggled to get his dirty Quidditch gloves off in order to shake back, he pulled and pulled, but the button was stuck. The amber eyed teen was fully ready to bite the damn thing off when the slender finger met his in a soft shake. Almost immediately, the Slytherin pulled his hand back now smeared with dirt and a few blades of grass.

 

Embarrassed, Bokuto stumbled for words. Akaashi amused, chuckled, his green eyes gleaming with delight. Unfazed, the Slytherin fifth year wiped his now dirty hand on his robe.  
That night Bokuto realized three things….

 

One, he was fucked (his new roommate is too attractive AAAAARRRRG).

 

Two, he was SOOOOOO fucked (…. And slightly glad he didn’t end up with an asshole as roommate).

 

Three, he might be a teensy weensy bit, just a bit he swears, gay….


	2. Kagehina - Hate At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sencond chap, it's really not that long... I wonder why it took me ages to finish it???  
> So there you go some Kagehina action and more to come!

Kageyama Tobio is arguably the angriest looking fourth year to have ever lived within the walls of Hogwarts. Ever since his first year at the Wizarding School, he stood out, he was taller than his peers, he was meaner looking and he was brutally honest. 

 

For a very long time, he didn’t have any friends per se, only a couple of older Slytherins who weren’t terrified of him and his permanent scowl. Namely, Oikawa Tooru. The self-proclaimed Great King of Slytherin, who enjoyed teasing the younger boy every time their paths crossed, but there was also a strange kind of complicity formed between the two and when the dark haired boy joined the house Quidditch team, the brunette took him under his wings. As time progressed, Kageyama’s intimidating aura grew exponentially. His face went from ok-let’s-not-mess-with-that-guy (first year) to poop-your-pants-scary (fourth year). Needless to say, the boy was not a social butterfly, used to being on his own, the dark haired boy now considered all parties around him, excluding his Quidditch teammates, to be an annoyance. 

 

So imagine his surprise when one day, out of the blue, he finds some Gryffindor first year poking around in his dorm. 

 

Pissed, he began,”Oi, kid! Get the hell out of here, this ain’t your room!”

 

The next thing he knew, he got a chest-ful of orange fluff, true to his nature, Kageyama immediately pushed the mysterious creature back and kept at least a one arm distance between them. 

 

“Owwwww…. What are you doing? Is this the way you treat your new roommate?” The ball of orange fluff questioned. 

 

“Roommate? What roommate? My roommate,” said the Slytherin, adding extra emphasis on the word roommate, “was sent to the infirmary by one of you Gryffindors! Now get out of here before I hex you.” Not sparing the newcomer another shred of attention, Kageyama brushes past him.

 

“I-I’m not leaving!” 

 

Upon hearing this, the taller boy’s eyes widen with surprise, usually people wouldn’t dare stick around him for as long. Begrudgingly impressed, turned around and focused all of his undivided attention on the much smaller boy, fully using their enormous height difference to his advantage, the dark haired Slytherin moved towards his prey, his facial expression can only be described as demonic. 

 

Even though he’s never been a brave lion like his fellow Griffindors, the orange head channelled his inner Ryuu senpai, the most intimidating person he can think of, and stood his ground. 

 

“Wh-what do you want kora? I’m not scared by you kora! Kora! Kora!” He said while flailing his thin arms around in what seems like various kung fu poses. 

 

Kageyama was nothing if not impatient, closing the distance between them in a stride or two, he grabbed the other boy’s collar and dragged him close, now faces a few mere inches apart, the Slytherin’s dark orbs burned into the other boy’s paler ones. 

 

“Listen you little idiot, I don’t what was going through your brain when you decided to pull this little stunt and infiltrate my dorm. But if you don’t get the hell out this instant, I’ll feed you to Oikawa-san, and believe me; his reputation does NOT do him justice.” 

 

If Hinata felt nervous before, now his stomach was doing acrobatics worthy of muggle Olympics. 

 

“I-I’m not leaving! I’m here fo-for the exchange student thing,” stuttered the short boy. 

 

“Riiight… and Oikawa Tooru isn’t a pompous jerk.” Kageyama objected sarcastically, releasing the collar he was still clenching in his fist. “You Gryffindors never learn do you? I mean so soon after you people did to Kindaichi, you’re now trying to mess with me? Do you guys have a grudge against this entire dorm or something?” 

 

Instead of angry, the dark haired boy just looks vaguely annoyed and exasperated.

 

“No! Of course not! We would never!” The Gryffindor “first” year protested. “Look, my name’s Hinata Shoyo, I’m a Gryffindor forth year; I’m even in your divination class! I guess you never really noticed me before…” At this point all the fire left Hinata and he even sounded a bit dejected.

 

Suspicious, Kageyama eyes the boy before him; he registers the small body structure, the thin frame and the messy mop of hair… 

 

“…Nah, no way. Have you seen yourself, with that hair!? I’m pretty sure I would remember you if you were in one of my classes.”

 

“Well! It’s not my fault if I am short and that old hag sits me in the back!” Hinata replied hotly. 

 

And they stared at each other for a few moments…. And then a few more…. All in absolute silence…..

 

“So…” The Gryffindor began, “We good?”

 

The dark haired boy squinted his eyes and disagreed, “No, we not good, as a matter of fact. How come we send over Akaashi senpai, one of our finest and we get a ball of orange fur in return? This exchange should be based on the trade of goods of equal value, and you two are not on any level equal to each other. So send yourself back, we demand a refund. Or better yet, give us Akaashi back.” The Slytherin commented dismissively.

 

“Wha?” This time, it was Hinata’s turn to get in Kageyama’s face, closing the distance between them in lightning speed, crashing onto the other boy and toppling them both. Landing on top of the Slytherin, the shock of the fall sent Hinata’s head bobbing against Kageyama’s nose, which happened to be under there. 

 

At the end of the day, Hinata walked away with a sore forehead and Kageyama limped away to the infirmary with an quasi broken nose and a very bruised ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and reviews! I need them to surviveeeeee.... *makes dying whale noises*


	3. Kuroo - The Daily Life Of A Certain Bed Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chap.... I can't seem to write long chaps lately... funny thing is, this chap has exaclty 777 words! Isn't it awesome? Well I think it's awesome...
> 
> Sow enjoy everyone!

Kuroo Tetsurou is a smart guy, not Ravenclaw smart, books and scrolls can go die a flaming death for all he cares. Instead, he’s a different kind of smart, street smart. Among his friends and other members of his house, Kurooo is nicknamed the king of provocation, along with Oikawa they are the two guardian deities of Slytherin, fending off pesky Gryffindors as they come. So the day Kindaichi fell for that Whomping Willow because of some Gryffindor’s stupid prank, the teen with the messy bed hair saw it as a challenge to his authority. After bribing Kenma for brewing a love potion, everthing was set…. Muahahahahahaha >:D

 

What happened after was…. Well…. To be treasured for a lifetime…. The pinnacle of Kuroo’s career as a professional causer of trouble.

 

What he didn’t expect though was the exchange student program…. Now that was interesting, forcing a poor lion pup to live in a den of snakes… He got excited just thinking about it, the dark haired male could feel his oyaoya-ness waking up. He wasn’t alone in his excitement, after knowing who the newcomer would be rooming with (Kageyama), Oikawa couldn’t wait to see what’s going to happen next with his precious “Tobio-chan”. Not that his enthusiasm was unwarranted, Kageyama Tobio, bless his single-mindedness, holds the all-time record as the guy who kicked out the most roommates. Kindaichi is the one currently holds the title of the longest lasting roommate, his count going up to I year 12 weeks and 3 days, but it’s probably due to the fact that he spends most of his time with Kunimi. 

 

So how can the idea of a capricious brat like Kagayama living together with some Gryffindor not be exciting! The entire population of Slytherin even has a betting pool going on.   
Life was good….

 

Akaashi already has that idiot Bokuto eating out the palm of his hand and the little orange ball of fur they sent over should be no problem at all. Kageyama will have him begging on his knees to leave, that kid learns from the best after all (Oikawa).

 

But now a week and a half later, Kuroo is beginning to have doubts…. He might have underestimated that little bugger…

 

One week and a half… It only took him one week and a half to worm himself a place next to Kenma, the most reclusive human EVER! From his place on the couch, he could see the two huddled like some small animal, talking about the newest muggle game, well, more like Hinata talking and Kenma giving the occasional nod. It took Kuroo YEARS for Kenma to be willing to acknowledge his presence, but that Gryffindor brat only took a WEEK! Deep breaths…. Kuroo needs deep breaths…. Maybe even some pregnant lady breathing exercises… 

 

“It’s ok.” The Slytherin sixth year tells himself, “Kenma is only making new friends that’s ok… that’s normal…” 

 

But the Gryffindor exchange student was causing more grief to the black haired teen that words can say, every morning he would hear a combination of ORYAAAAAAA and GHRAAAAAAA from Hinata and Kagayama respectively as they raced down the hall to be the first one at the great hall. This morning ritual of theirs directly caused Kuroo’s bed hair to be even messier, usually one of his eyes would be visible, but now, you couldn’t even tell where his face is; and judging by Oikawa’s ever growing eye bags and his new found love of beauty spells, it was affecting him too. 

 

But the straw which broke the camel’s back was seeing Hinata carrying a calico cat in his arms and petting it in front of the fireplace… The older teen didn’t think much of it in the moment, until the orange head opened his mouth, “Look Kuroo-senpai! Isn’t he cute?” The Gryffindor asked.

 

The cat was cute, it had a nice fur pattern and it had these adorable white little paws, kinda looks like Kenma in his animagus for- 

 

……………………………………………………………… NO.

………………………………………………………………… No way…………….. 

Kenma wouldn’t expose himself like that……. Must be some cat look alike………………………………. All cats kinda look the same right? Right? RIGHT!?

 

As the Slytherin sixth year was deep in denial, Hinata continued, “I can’t believe Kenma is an animagus! He’s so adorable!” At this, Hinata cradled the feline close to his chest and buried his face in Kenma’s fur.

 

Divine retribution…. This must a divine retribution for all the pranks Kuroo played on others….. For him to get his best friend stolen by someone who’s on the same intellectual level as that blockhead Kageyama!

 

At that time, the older teen realized one thing… That freaking brat has to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and reviews!!!


End file.
